


The Silent Point Between Rage and Serenity

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pain, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:Angst.In which Tony Stark is dead.





	The Silent Point Between Rage and Serenity

There was a point where rage met serenity. A point where the rage and the storm that roared settled, the point just before all hell broke loose. The eye of the hurricane, where pain and fury and heat and rain stalled and there was silence, and there was peace. 

It was where Bruce Banner found himself. Suddenly, the world grew quiet, and his skin grew numb. The rain no longer stung against bare flesh, the pain that had erupted in his chest fading to a numb sort of hollow between his ribs. The screams that had been ripped from his throat grew silent, and the fog that clouded his eyes cleared. Complete clarity. Complete silence.

They had been through so much together. So much sound, so much noise, so much of this beautiful chaos of theirs. He could remember every moment in perfect clarity, every touch, every sound, every moment shared between them. 

He could remember the way the walls hummed when he first saw him across the room. The way that his footsteps sounded against the metal floors, the way his voice sounded so full of praise and reverence rather than the fear that seemed to always come associated with his name. He could remember the quiet sound of their palms meeting for the first time as he looked him dead in the eye with a small, devilish grin. 

He could remember the way that the engine sounded when they rode off together into some sunset, some great beyond. He could remember the sound of his voice with every small agreement and hum as Bruce rambled on as they drove late into the night, with nowhere in particular that they had to be. He could remember the sound of tires on a lonely stretch of highway, and the crackling of the radio in between songs. He could remember the sound of obnoxious singing slowly turning to a quiet mumbling along to the words of his favorite songs. 

He could remember the sound his breath in the gasps between kisses, the sound of cushions shifting beneath them as they melted into one another. He could remember the sound of his heartbeat thrumming in his ears with the thrill of first love and first kisses. He could remember the sound of buttons popping free as he impatiently stripped him of his clothes. He could remember the sound of beeping from his heart monitor, warning him to back away, reminding him that excitement never fared him well. 

He could remember the sound of his laugh - his real laugh, hysterical and wheezing, the one that erupted from his chest whenever his snarky, playboy façade came crumbling down. He could remember the sound of bubbling and boiling and beeping, the sounds that came in the midst of experimentation and exploration. He could remember every chord to every AC/DC song, to every Black Sabbath song that came over the radio. He could remember the sound of feet dancing on linoleum floors as they moved recklessly through the lab, laughing and moving in time to songs not made for dancing. 

He could remember the echoes of screams bouncing around the room, after yet another moment cut short, his frustration growing as he struggled to keep himself calm. He could remember the sound of beeping as it warned him that he was getting too close to the edge. He could remember the angry voices in his head, cursing himself for not being able to provide intimacy in the way he desperately wished he could. He could remember the sound of his heart beating in his rib cage as arms wrapped tight around him, burying his face into the pit of the scar in the center of his chest. He could remember the beeps slowing before falling silent again, replaced only with the sound of hushed consolations and apologies coming through the sound of ragged sobs. 

He could remember the sound of fingers scraping gently across flesh as the other on his chest. He could remember the quiet sounds of shallow breathing, because even if they couldn't sleep together, they could still at least sleep in the same bed. He could remember the contented sounds he made as the doctor traced those three words into his skin, again and again and again. He could remember the sound of his sleepy voice mumbling the words “love you too,” before drifting back off to sleep. 

He could remember the sound of metal slamming against asphalt. He could remember the sound of his own voice begging for him to wake up, to come back to him, because their work wasn't over. He could remember the sound of thunder that rolled beneath the sound of the ear-splitting scream that erupted from his throat. 

Tony Stark was dead. And for the first time, the whole world fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a month full of science bros angst, isn't it


End file.
